Attendre
by Imagie
Summary: Attendre... Chacun le fait à sa manière en fonction de ce qu'on l'on attend. Parfois, on banni totalement le sentiment impatient et on s'absorbe dans la beauté du temps qui passe, en attendant.


**Attendre**

Il est quatorze heures vingt-deux minutes. Les secondes, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de la date non plus. Juillet, je crois, mais je ne pourrais être plus précise. De toute façon, tant que la terre tourne, qui se soucis du jour qu'on est ? Lundi huit et jeudi vingt-cinq se valent aisément. Par contre, jamais quatorze heures vingt-deux minutes et quatorze heures vingt-trois minutes ne seront pareils. Chaque minute est différente. Chaque seconde aussi, mais je n'ai pas compté, j'ai oublié. Ces petites souris temporelles me filent entre les doigt plus sûrement que du sable. Il suffit que je veuille en attraper une pour qu'elles disparaissent toutes.

Il est quatorze heures vingt-trois minutes. Encore sept minutes avant la demie. Je n'ai pas hâte d'y être. Quand l'aiguille aura atteint la demie, cela voudra dire que depuis vingt-trois, sept minutes que je n'aurai pas eu le temps de saluer seront parties. Elles se seront envolées, juste envolées, portées par le temps, et moi je n'aurai même pas eu conscience de leur existence. C'est rude, le temps, cela vous fait perdre plein d'ami-minutes qui s'envolent avec leurs ailes de seconde. Mais si le temps était bloqué sur quatorze heures vingt-trois minutes, jamais on ne connaitrait quatorze heures vingt-quatre minutes, ou quatorze heures vingt-cinq. C'est bien que le temps passe, finalement.

Quatorze heures vingt-quatre. Bonjour petite minute. J'aime beaucoup ton nom, tu sais. Je le trouve joli. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Pendant une minute, attendre que tu passes en te regardant dans les yeux. Tu es bien belle, avec ce ciel bleu et ces coquelicots qui naissent comme des tâches sanglantes dans un champs de blé. Il est loin mais proche, et ce grâce à toi. Parce que même dans ce champs de blé, il est quatorze heures vingt-quatre minutes. Et oui, à un kilomètre, il est la même heure qu'ici. Là-bas le champs de blé aux fleurs de sang, ici le jardin vert des herbes folles et des pissenlis soleils.

Il est quatorze heures vingt-cinq minutes. Je sais que quelque part, quelqu'un s'est mis en route. Je le sais. Je sais qu'à cette même minute, pas si loin, quelqu'un commence à marcher dans un jardin semblable, plus soigné peut-être, ou plus fouilli. Je sais que cette personne fixe la colline et en commence l'ascension. Je sais très bien dans combien de temps cette personne arrivera, et ce qu'elle fera. Mais il n'est que quatorze heures vingt-cinq, pas quatorze heures trente-cinq. Une minute, dix minutes, et rien ne serait plus pareil. Maintenant, j'attends.

Quatorze heures vingt-six. Les nuages sont hauts. Le soleil bas. Je vais probablement attraper un coup de soleil. J'aurais dû mettre la crème que Ginny m'a offerte, suivant les conseils de SorcièreHebdo. Je devrais lire ce magazine, aussi, pour enfin savoir me coiffer correctement. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Je préfère de loin venir ici et regarder le ciel. Hier, il pleuvait. C'était comme si la lune se liquéfiait en milliard de gouttes d'argent et qu'elle tombait. J'aime regarder la pluie du dessous. Fixer les gros nuages gris qui s'acheminent dans le ciel brouillon. Je devrai faire mes devoirs de vacances.

Quatorze heures vingt-sept. Ma baguette fait comme une bosse dans la poche de ma salopette. Ginny a dit que je devrais la jeter, ma salopette. Mais moi, je l'aime bien, malgré le fait qu'elle soit usée jusqu'à la corde, qu'il y ait des trous et que la couleur soit délavée. J'aime cette salopette. Ma baguette sort de ma poche, à force de remuer. C'est malin. J'ai tellement envie de m'en servir ! Mais j'attends. Ce n'est rien, et puis, m'en servir à quatorze heures vingt-sept, ce ne serait pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout. Puisque c'est ainsi, je ne bouge plus. Statue, comme disait Maman.

Quatorze heures vingt-huit. Statue donc. Je suis sûre que j'ai une coccinelle dans les cheveux. Il fait chaud, ils sont lourds. J'adore quand mes cheveux pèsent une tonne. C'est comme si tout le soleil du monde les avait pénétré et les avait gorgé de jus doré. Je sais que tu remues la main. Statue. Minute à l'infini et je sens que montent en moi des rythmes d'impatience qu'il me faudra maîtriser. Pas avant trente. Statue. Je n'y arrive jamais. Maman disait toujours « Tu bouges trop ! », mais je respirais juste. J'ai toujours respiré avec tout le corps, avec mes cheveux, avec mon ventre et mes yeux. Il faut que j'aille voir Papa, demain.

Quatorze heures vingt-neuf. Respiration profonde. Je n'aurai le droit d'être impatiente que dans une minute, une minuscule minute qui s'étire à l'infini. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle cesse. Minute d'éternité et puis retour aux conditions humaines, à t'attendre longtemps encore. Un oiseau en haut. La coccinelle dans mes cheveux est partie, maintenant, je le sens. Hier, j'ai sauvé une abeille. Elle était tellement jolie, avec ses ailes vibrantes de hâte! Je n'ai pas regretté de l'avoir sauvée. Elle ne m'a pas dit merci, c'est dommage. Mais si l'on devait dire merci à toutes les personnes qui nous sauvent, où irait le monde ? Personellement, je serais confondue de gratitude. Mais pourquoi pas essayer ? Merci Harry, Hermione et Ron. Merci Ginny et Neville. Merci Dumbledore. Merci Papa, merci Maman. Merci les jumeaux. Merci Lee, Seamus et Dean. Et encore une fois, merci toi.

Quatorze heures trente. Heure à laquelle je commence à ne plus regarder le ciel, je regarde droit devant moi. Une goutte qui tombe, d'où vient-elle? Importante cette goutte, et finalement futile. Je t'attends, je m'en fiche. Il y a à Poudlard un passage secret qu'il fait bon d'emprunter par un temps comme celui-ci, un passage frais creusé dans la roche. Je t'y emmènerai, mais tu le connais sûrement déjà. Où es-tu, maintenant? Très près. Je ne veux pas me retourner, je sais que tu es peut-être là, derrière moi. J'aimerai que tu y sois. Un frisson passe sur ma peau malgré le soleil.

Quatorze heures trente et une. Où es-tu? Il pleut de la lumière, aujourd'hui. Je m'assois en tailleur et ferme les yeux. En dessous de mes paupières, le noir est rouge, à cause de la lueur du soleil. J'ai chaud. Rouge comme le sang, j'ai un peu peur de cette couleur. Mais je ne dois pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne faut pas. Que dirait le ciel si je t'apercevais avant que tu ne me touches? Non, statue. Assise. J'ai peur que tu ne viennes pas.

Quatorze heures trente deux. C'est sûr, aujourd'hui, tu as oublié, tu ne viendras pas. Les nuages sont plus bas, le ciel ne sourit plus. Les grillons se sont tus, dans ma tête. Le champs de blé en face est bien laid, de tout ce jaune d'or. Je hais le blé, de toute façon. Un vent devrait se lever. Je n'ai pas mal, non, c'est juste un peu dommage. Là-bas, le soleil est trop haut. J'aimerais pouvoir l'attraper et lui dire de se coucher, d'un coup, pour apprendre au monde à être joyeux. Je...

« Bouh. »

Deux mains sur mes yeux. Noir. Fini le rouge sang qui m'effrayait. Il faudra que j'aille voir Papa, demain. Qui cherche encore? Aucune idée. Tes mains sentent bon. Tu les as encore laissées trainer dans l'herbe coupée, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu m'attendais? »

Non, idiot. Je regardais les nuages.


End file.
